Desire
by FanFic Addict XD
Summary: [STINGLU/STINCY] [It'll be a quick story.] Sting doesn't know what it means to always have her on his mind...but he's going to make her his. Lucy's always had a crush on Natsu but when she encounters Sting in a compromising situation, she can't get him off her mind...is it love or is it just a passing feeling of lust?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note & Disclaimer**

_**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. **_

**It's Kass! This originally was supposed to be a quick one-shot of Stinglu/Stincy but it's gotten so long on my word file that I'll need to break it into chapters...I haven't written in months! I've been suffering from writer's block but then Stinglu happened and I just had this urge to write a fanfic. Anyway, I'm glad I'm writing again (Have to update my Arcana Famiglia one! Don't kill me!) Might be a little OC! Rated M for later events! (Although I apologize if my lemon is awkward_) No set update dates. I might not update till I'm completely finished. I won't say anything because then I'll get your hopes up and take longer;_;. Kay, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed in content, massaging her tired muscles in the public hot springs. The moon hung low in the sky, dark clouds trying to hide it from view. It was beautiful.<p>

Team Natsu had just finished up a tough job and she had decided to treat herself to a nice relaxing bath, BY HERSELF. Erza had tried to come along but she had refused so profusely that the rest of the members understood Lucy wouldn't let them come either and if they came, Lucy would probably kill them. Okay, maybe not kill them since Lucy wasn't Erza but they didn't want to anger Lucy either. Lucy giggled, she loved her team but she just needed some down time. The job had taken a toll on her body, leaving her back aching from the constant weight from her bust.

Lucy wasn't really alone though; she had her celestial spirits to accompany her. She knew that Loke would love to join her but she had specifically instructed them to not come. Lucy settled her head on a bundle of towels that she had laid on the concrete beside the water; she slowly closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander. She was just beginning to write the next chapter of her book in her head when she heard soft noises coming from the dark end of the hot spring.

She tilted her head to the side; she thought she had been alone…

She made her way towards the giant rock that casted the shadow of the dark side of the bath. She tried to be as stealthy as she could; Aquarius would yell at her for being as graceful as a cat in water except the cat would still be able to be swim better and quieter. She stifled a laugh. _Idiot, be quiet._ Aquarius would tell her. As she got closer she began to distinguish the sound as numerous noises that caused her to blush. She didn't want to intrude but something forced her to look behind the rock. She covered her mouth to stop herself from gasping. His blond hair was hanging low, falling beneath his shoulders, while his upper-half of his body gleamed from the water droplets hanging onto it. Her eyes appraised the fine lines of muscle on his body and his sharp jawline. He didn't notice her; he was too busy kissing the red haired woman in front of him. Lucy was slowly making her way back, her eyes never leaving his lips, when he suddenly opened his eyes and looked straight at her. Her eyes opened wide with embarrassment and she quickly made her way back to her towels, stealth forgotten. He had seen her. He had seen her staring at him. He had seen her. Her heart was racing rapidly; she didn't know if it had been because of the adrenaline coursing through her or if it was because…of him…

She swore she had seen him smirk at her. She was sure that he had bitten the woman's lips as a message to her. She didn't know…she didn't understand what it meant. He could have been teasing her…Yet…somehow…Lucy hoped a little that it meant he wanted her kiss too…or maybe she just wanted his kiss…Lucy was startled by seeing such a wild kiss…that was probably why she felt the need to experience it too…? Her thoughts were jumbled and

She changed into her outfit quickly, trying to put as much distance as she could from that scene…and him. Her tight black jeans hugged her voluptuous hips. Her gray sweater, usually worn to bed during the winter, covered her behind. It hid her shape which was unusual since Lucy had always worn tight clothes but she hadn't put much thought in her outfit when she suddenly had the urge to go to the bathing house at midnight. She had slipped on the jeans and some brown boots and dashed out of the hotel after arguing with Natsu and the others. She was glad they had listen to her and had not come since she wouldn't have to tell them what she saw or what she had thought of afterwards…

* * *

><p><strong>{STING'S POV}<strong>

He knew she would be there. He had chosen that place on purpose. He had wanted her to see him. When he had first laid eyes on her on the Grand Magic Games he knew that he wanted her. No, not just as a one night stand but as a lover. He wanted to have her in his arms. He had felt a fire burning through his body, coursing through his veins. She was the one…? He wanted her to be…He wanted her to be…what exactly did he want her to be? He wasn't sure yet but he hadn't done anything to indicate his interest in her during the games or afterwards. She hadn't left his thoughts. She had always been in the corner of his mind. Always haunting him in his dreams and leaving an ache in his body in the morning. He had felt repulsed by the thoughts at first because he felt like an obsessed creep but when he had seen her by chance during a mission he knew…he knew he had to do something about it. It tortured him. He hadn't properly had sex with a woman in months because of her. It would leave him with feelings of guilt and betrayal for unknown reasons. It wasn't like he was her boyfriend or anything yet he couldn't bring himself to have sex with someone else.

He had immediately broken the kiss with the woman when he heard her leave the bathing house. She complained but he ignored her, his thoughts on a certain blonde woman. He left the bathing house, her smell lingering in the air. He could go after her…but he knew he had to wait. He wanted her to think about what she saw, about him for a day or two before he appeared before her. That was the entire purpose of this, to make her think about him not Natsu-san.

Rouge had simply shrugged and said that he was stupid. Sting had argued that she wasn't Natsu-san's mate yet so she was still free game. Rouge had told him to do whatever he wanted but to keep in mind that even though that was true it didn't mean that Natsu-san wasn't planning on making her his mate. Sting had left, not discouraged, but determined to make her his…but by his did he mean making her into his mate…? What did he want her to be? His lover…but just his lover…? The thoughts confused him so he left them alone.

۵

Sting had miscalculated. He hadn't known she would be leaving the town the next day. He sped up the job with Rouge and made his way back to Sabertooth. He had wanted to go straight to Lucy but he was the guild's master now. It had taken months for him to actually be able to go out on a mission just to de-stress. He had to report back in and take care of things only the master had to worry about. He told himself he would visit Lucy when he was done with his duties but then two weeks passed and he realized he wouldn't be able to go anytime soon…

"I'll take care of things while you're gone."

Sting looked up from the papers he was filling out, startled by Rouge's sudden suggestion. He opened his mouth to protest but his heart began to pick up speed at the thought of being able to go see Lucy. Rouge rolled his eyes, "We need a guild master whose thoughts and heart are at ease."

Sting flew at Rouge, hugging him tightly, crying in delight, "Thank you!"

Rouge looked at Sting's back as he ran out of the guild. That was the Sting he knew—the childish, always pursuing what he wants, laughing, smiling, energetic, and womanizer Sting. He frowned. He still wasn't sure Sting knew for certain what he felt for Lucy. Sting had always been a womanizer. He knew a woman's body as well as his own but he never was really satisfied. He was trying to fill in a hole too large to be filled by just any woman. Rouge knew this because he had _had_ the same need too. The need to find someone, to find his mate. He hadn't acted upon his primal desires as often as Sting had because he had more self-control but when he found her…his prided self-control began to deteriorate. Even now he was having a hard time keeping himself in check. He didn't know if she felt the same way and so he hadn't advanced on her. He didn't even realize what it meant when she began to cloud his thoughts, when her scent had begun to send his heart into overdrive. He didn't know until Frosch told him one day that he was in love. Frosch had begun crying. Frosch was delighted that Rouge finally found someone but Frosch didn't understand the complexity of human love. Rouge was unsure of what to do next. He hadn't told Sting yet because he wanted to deal with it on his own…but it seemed to him that Sting was experiencing the same thing he had felt…he just hadn't realized it yet…Rouge could tell him but this was something Sting would have to discover on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>{{Lucy's POV}}<strong>

It had been around two weeks since Lucy had seen Sting in the bathing house. As much as she wanted the memory to go away, the look in his eyes haunted her. She thought about wanting to be wrapped up in his arms. She thought of wanting to kiss him. She wondered about how it would feel to be his only one. She wondered about too many things that she shouldn't have. She felt guilty that she was thinking about him. Lucy had Natsu. She liked Natsu…She had a crush on him…but she couldn't stop thinking about Sting. Lucy kept hoping it would go away, that it was just a passing feeling…a brief moment of lust…

Lucy looked outside her opened window; a small breeze causing her to shiver. She was dressed lightly. Her short, tight faded yellow blouse exposed her breasts and belly button while her pink shorts barely covered her bottom. It was a good thing it was late at night and the possibility of a stranger seeing her was slim. Natsu and Happy had fallen asleep in her apartment again and she had barely managed to send them home over an hour ago. She smiled, her mind wandering. She didn't notice when he entered her room. It wasn't until she closed her window, and stretched her arms that she noticed him standing behind her, hidden in the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>{{Sting's POV}}<strong>

Sting quickly covered her mouth with his hand, gesturing to her to not be so loud. He removed his hand and backed away slowly to show her he wasn't an enemy.

"What are you doing here?! How did you know I lived here?! How did you get in here?! Why are you here?!" She whispered, her voice trembling with nervousness and anger

"Because you're here. Your scent. The door. To see you." He answered, too wound up to actually respond in full sentences

His blood was boiling; his hands were itching to touch her. He could feel the tension in the room increasing by the second. He wished he could touch her again…He wanted to touch her.

"Lector, do you mind leaving us alone for a while?" He whispered

"Already ahead of you." Lector said, heading towards the door

Lucy's eyes followed Lector out the door, her hands grabbing at her shorts. He approached her slowly, whispering, "I'll stop if you tell me to." Her eyes widened, but she nodded. He bit his lips; it was a nervous habit of his.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: ;_; what might considered too detailed? I think I'll be okay...but if I'm not then I might move this fanfic to adultfanfiction]**


	2. Chapter 2

**::Author's Note::**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail or its characters(-: If I did, I would make Sting and Lucy happen...I would make so many things happen to be honest. It's a little OC.**

Woo. It's been about a month~~ A rough and confusing three weeks kind of held me at a standstill. I apologize, I still have not finished the story. I'm not sure where I am going with it right now, but I have an idea. Again, I don't know when I'll update again. /: I updated today to reassure you guys that I am continuing with the story. _I apologize profusely for my awkward lemon! I still am not very good at it. I'll get better at it so next time (HINT HINT) it won't be as awkward. D: _While you guys read this, I'll be working on it some more~~ Thanks for the reviews! I read them & thanks for reading! -Kass

* * *

><p><strong>{{I don't even know whose POV}}<strong>

She wasn't sure why she hadn't told him to get out. She wasn't sure why she was allowing him to approach her. She was going to kick him out, scream, but his hesitant demeanor had stopped her. He was nervous, like she was. Her heart was racing and she was sure that if she placed her head on his chest she would hear his heart beating rapidly as well. They were doing things wrong. She always thought her first time would be with her longtime boyfriend…not…some stranger…but as he got closer she knew it didn't matter to her anymore…love…lust…which one…just one night…

He pushed her against the wall, "I won't be gentle."

Lucy didn't reply, instead she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. She hesitated before bringing her lips to his, feeling his breath on hers. The tension was so strained it felt like it was suffocating them. Finally, Sting snapped and crashed his lips onto hers; she responded immediately, her lips struggling to keep up with his. He bit her bottom lip, startling her. The prick of pain opened her mouth, giving him access. His tongue danced with hers, setting her mouth on fire. His hands dropped to her thighs, inching higher until he firmly grasped them and hoisted her upwards. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands through his hair. Everywhere he touched would burn; it made her want to cry out but his kiss muffled her moans. His hands dropped from her thighs and began to explore upward. His hands had begun to crawl underneath her shirt…

Levi's voice rang out, "Lucy! Are you home? I've been knocking for a couple minutes now! Lucy!"

They froze, their brief passionate moment shattered. Groaning softly, Sting settled her on the ground, fixing her shirt. He kissed her one more time before he melted into the shadows of her bathroom. His lingering touch sent shivers down her spine. She waited a minute to allow her pulse to settle and to fix her wild hair.

"Sorry Levi! I was in the bathroom!" She yelled, running to open the door

Levi burst right in; she was bubbling with energy. Lucy had barely shut the door when Levi pounced on her, crying out in joy, "Gajeel asked me out on a date!"

Lucy raised her eyebrows, surprised, "When?!"

"RIGHT NOW. I MEAN, NOT RIGHT NOW, BUT EXACTLY TWENTY MINUTES AGO. WE WERE WALKING AROUND TOWN AFTER HE ACCOMPANIED ME TO MY FAVORITE BOOK STORE WHICH WAS ODD TO BEGIN WITH BUT THEN JUST AS WE WERE SAYING GOOD-BYE HE LOOKED STRAIGHT INTO MY EYES AND SLIGHTLY BLUSHING HE ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO GO TO THE FESTIVAL WITH HIM." Levi gasped, not having taken a single breath

Lucy couldn't help but scream with Levi. She had known about Levi's feelings, and they had often confided in each other about their crushes but she had been preoccupied with missions she hadn't had the chance to talk to Levi in quite some time. She forced Levi to sit down and tell her all the details. They laughed, cried, and hugged together. When they had both exhausted themselves, they sat in comfortable silence.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Mmn." Lucy said absentmindedly, playing with a strand of her golden hair

"How's it going with Natsu?"

Lucy froze, the strand of hair falling from her hand. She felt a familiar ache in her heart, but she also thought of Sting. She thought of how much she liked Natsu but Sting's face kept appearing in her thoughts. Her heart began to beat but she didn't know if it was because of Natsu or Sting.

"Lucy, what's up?" Levi had crawled over to look up into Lucy's face

Lucy sighed, as much as she hated to admit it, "I don't know, Levi."

Levi scrunched up her face, trying to decipher her meaning.

"Don't' worry about it. Look, you should head home, have a relaxing bath and go to sleep. It's quite late and we're going shopping in the morning for your kimono. I can't believe you don't own one!" Lucy smiled as she rambled on about their plans but her heart was confused

Levi didn't look convinced but she agreed that it was late.

"Loke will go with you. It's too late for you to go by yourself." Lucy offered as she said good-bye

Levi laughed, "Now it's your turn to not worry. I have a dragon-slayer boyfriend waiting for me outside, don't worry." She hugged Lucy, wrapping her slim arms around her waist

Lucy blushed, as she closed the door. Levy had said it in such a small whisper that she almost missed it but she was sure that she said, "You should really put some ice or something on your cut...your lip is swollen."

Lucy collapsed by the door, wanting to crawl into the nearest hole. When had Sting bitten her lip?

Sting waited a couple of minutes before coming out of the bathroom.

"I smelled Gajeel. I'm sure he smelled me too."

Lucy looked up from her position on the floor and groaned.

"What were we doing, Sting?"

Sting blinked, as if he didn't know what she was referring to.

He cocked his head to one side, his blond hair falling neatly towards it, and stared at her. Lucy held his gaze, not sure what he was thinking. How could she know? She barely knew him! He used to be so arrogant but he didn't seem like that right now. What was she doing, giving her first kiss to him?!

Sting held his hand out, helping her up. He held her hand and looked into her eyes not saying a word.

"W-…" She started

"Lucy," he gulped, "will you go on a date with me? Will you give me a chance?"

Lucy blinked. It was all too much but before she knew what was happening, she heard herself say, "…Yes."

Sting leaped up into the air, a giant smile spread across his face. The joy radiating from his face was almost child-like. Lucy found herself smiling as well.

"I know I did things the wrong way…I never really had to ask a woman on a date. I mean…I didn't know how else to do this…I want…I want to get to know you…I want to make you…I want to make you mine." Sting babbled

Immediately, Lucy felt the heat rush to her face. No one had ever been that honest with her. She nodded at him, not knowing how to respond. It was happening too fast. It was so unexpected. She didn't know what she was feeling at the moment but it was not…not…a bad...feeling…She felt like she could…Her thoughts were a mess... She could only stare at Sting's own red face. He was avoiding her gaze, as if he had finally realized the weight of his words. Could it be that Sting, himself, did not know what he was feeling as well? He didn't strike her to be so impulsive but when she looked back to the GMG he certainly was reckless.

Sting didn't know what he had said until after he said them. He hadn't noticed what he had been saying. He had gotten so nervous and excited at the same time that he had simply blurted it out without thinking. He was reckless, yes, but recently he had settled down. This only happened when he was around her. She caused him to want to do things he shouldn't do. She made him feel alive. He had never asked a girl on a date since he only had one-night stands but after hearing Lucy talk with the blue-haired girl (Lucy called her Levy?) he had the urge on asking Lucy on a date too. Lucy had been so ecstatic and he wanted her to ecstatic because of him. He wanted her to look at only him. He didn't know what those thoughts meant, but yeah, he wanted her. He wanted her to be his…and only his. If only Rouge was there. Rouge could tell him what was going on with him.

They stood rooted to the spot for several long minutes, both too afraid to move. As if they would shatter the moment that neither really understood. Lucy was the first to move, "…um…where are you staying," she shifted her weight onto her left leg.

Sting, again, cocked his head to one side, "I never really thought of that…hmm."

Lucy sighed and laughed at the same time, "Of course you didn't."

It seemed that even though he had become Sabertooth's guild master, he still was still carefree Sting.

"Do you know of a place where I could stay for a week?" He asked her

She walked towards her small kitchen, her cheeks burning, "You could stay…h—"

"I couldn't."

Embarrassment flooded her. It had been so bold of her to ask…

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her back into a strong but gentle embrace, "I don't think I could stop myself if I stayed overnight."

She leaned back, enjoying the feeling of his warmth.

"There's a small motel a couple of streets down that usually has vacant rooms. It's not the fanciest but I stayed there a few days until I found this place. It was comfortable. It had a home-like feeling…I think you'll like it. You're welcome to stay here too. Also, try to not to destroy it because it would be such a shame." She rambled on, forgetting that she had stayed there at least seven-eight years ago and didn't know if it was still in business

His voice was soft when he said it, "Lucy…it was destroyed in a fire a couple of years ago…I was in town when it happened…"

Lucy stiffened. She had forgotten. The reality of her lost seven years hitting her like a sudden splash of water.

"Oh."

His arms tightened around her, as if he knew the feeling of empty confusion and sadness, that often plagued her during the night, was washing over her now. She didn't cry for the lost time anymore. She only cried after finding out her father had died. It was difficult to explain it; it never really bothered her when she was surrounded by her guild mates since it felt like it never happened but it had. They all had lost seven precious years.

She allowed herself to indulge in his embrace for a long minute but then proceeded to the kitchen, "You can stay here. If you touch me, I'll Lucy Kick you."

Sting laughed, following her, "I'm sure I could live if you Lucy Kicked me."

She offered him a glass of water; it was too late for tea or coffee for that matter. Could she trust giving an already bursting-with-energy dragon slayer caffeine? She made a note in her mind to ask him later.

"You would, but you would have a heck of a bruise and tender groin for days. Not worth it, honey."

Taking the glass in his hand, he raised a golden eyebrow at her.

"I'll get the extra blankets out for you." Lucy chuckled

"Hey! I want to stay in the bed too!" Sting whined

"Whose apartment is it?" Lucy called back, having moved into her small closet full of extra trinkets and essentials

"B-but I'm your guest!"

Lucy smiled; initially she had had doubts about allowing him to stay at her apartment but the serene mood between them was surprisingly pleasant. It was interesting how they could go from passionate to such an easy-going relationship in such a short amount of time. She bit her lip; who exactly was Sting Eucliffe? Was this the same man who had laughed when Minerva had beaten her senseless? Yes, it was him but it wasn't him anymore…or at least it didn't seem like he was like that anymore… Lucy wanted to know who he was, what he liked, and if he had an interest in reading. She stopped herself mid-thought. Had she really just forgotten about Natsu? How could she be interested in another man already? Were her feelings for Natsu so shallow? She shook her head; Natsu had shown no romantic interest in her. Her feelings were sincere but sometimes…you…just…had to try to move…on. The all too familiar pain in her heart stabbed at her. Sting knew how she felt about Natsu; he had heard the conversation with Levy...No, she wasn't doing anything wrong. She wouldn't allow herself to dismiss Sting on account of feeling "guilty" when there was no reason to feel guilty. She would…give him a chance. She wanted to see where this spontaneous relationship would lead to. They weren't a couple yet…but she already found herself looking forward to those days. She only hoped the date would go well…

* * *

><p><em>A slow stream flowed from the pile of rocks. She ran toward it and kneeled beside the rocks. She was yelling something, the words escaped her ears. The hot liquid underneath was eating away at her skin but she no longer cared. The tears escaped her before she understood why she was crying. She turn her head to the left, towards the man who called her name, who owned her heart. "Why was she crying if he was there," he asked. She didn't have an answer.<em>

_The scene changed. She was at her apartment. Something was wrong. She didn't know what it was but something was missing… A man walked into the room and the missing piece made everything okay. His facial features were blurred every time she attempted to look into his face. All she could make out was that his gaze was full of love. He burst into a thousand brilliant glowing lights when she touched him…_

_She was alone. The smell of burnt wood and flesh filled the air. She screamed a name she no longer recognized and limped toward the scent. It was burning in her nostrils, filling her with dread. There was an ache throbbing on the side of her neck, beckoning her forward. He was there. She had to go to him…_

_Flashes of red and white intermingled and dispersed. They collided constantly, until finally they merged and became a light shade of pink..._

* * *

><p>Sting woke up to the constant sounds of ruffling sheets; he opened one eye, tilting his head towards her bed. Her hair was spread across her face, hiding her twitching facial features. He waited and in a few seconds she let out a small sound and flipped to the other side. He got up and crawled in bed with her. He adjusted her position slightly so he could hold her in his embrace. He smiled against her hair; he might get Lucy Kicked in the morning but how could he leave her at the mercy of her nightmares while he was there? He hummed a soft familiar melody that would soothe him whenever he was agitated. Her constant flustered movements ceased after a couple of minutes. Sting fell asleep a couple of minutes later. He liked the feeling of her next to him. He wondered if he was allowed to feel this way after what happened with...was it okay...? He would have to ask him and her later...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] **I hope it was an okay chapter. I wasn't fully satisfied with some parts *cough*lemon*cough*, but I hope the rest was okay. Also, how can Sting be so ajkfldjafjldaj (yeah not a word but it matches my thoughts exactly in this situation) then be gentle and child-like? I'm not quite sure but he's kind of taken on this kind of character when I write his parts out.


End file.
